No te puedo olvidar
by Darcy Fall In Love
Summary: Ino esta algo deprimida y Sakura intenta animarla, pero Choji cansado de la situación decide tomar cartas en el asunto One-Shot


Noto que alguien entra en mi habitación pero lo ignoro, hasta que escucho como se abren con fuerza las cortinas de la ventana de mi habitación. La incómoda luz del sol entra por la ventana dándome de lleno en la cara, abro los ojos poco a poco para que mis pupilas se acostumbren a la claridad de la habitación, dirijo mi vista con un leve tono de enfado hacia la persona que interrumpe mi sueño, es mi mejor amiga Sakura, que me mira con reproche, su mirada se torna triste a la vez preocupada y me habla:

-¿Hasta cuando piensas estar en cama?-

-Hasta que esta pesadilla acabe.- Contesto con simpleza.

-Ino...- Se lo que me va a decir y prefiero no oírlo.

-Tendré que superarlo a mi ritmo ¿no crees?-

-Lo sé, pero me tienes preocupada.- Se que no miente y que su desasosiego es de verdad.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, además deberías de estar de misión ¿no?-

-Ahora mismo no, estoy muy ocupada con la organización de la boda.-

-Entonces ¿que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?-

-He venido ha buscarte quiero que me eches una mano con el vestido, el ramo, los centros de mesa, el restaurante... Ya sabes todas esas cosas.-

-¿Eso no debería de hacerlo tu prometido?-

-Si pero, Naruto esta muy atareado, y no le culpo, al ser Hokage tiene muchas responsabilidades, y para no agobiarle mas le he dicho que yo me encargo de todo esto que cuando tenga un rato libre hablaremos de lo que he escogido y que le parece, además malo será que de aquí a la fecha de la boda no hayamos hablado de los preparativos.- Se la ve muy feliz, y no la culpo, yo también estaría así si tuviera a quien amo con migo. -Bueno que ¿vamos?-

-Esta bien.- Digo con resignación. -Me visto y vamos.- Voy a mi armario y me visto informal, al terminar vamos hacia la entrada y salimos rumbo a la modista.

Vamos caminando a un ritmo normal sin prisa ni calma y al llegar allí, Sakura me pide opinión sobre el vestido, la ayudo y cuando lo tiene decidido deja a la costurera que le tome las medidas.

-Ya que estamos aquí deja que te tome las medidas para tu vestido.-

-¿Ahora?- Digo refunfuñando.

-Si ahora eres una de mis damas de honor y aun no tienen medidas para empezar tu vestido.

Resoplo -Seguro que tampoco tienen las de Tenten.-

-Tenten vino el otro día, tienen sus medidas y ya han empezado los patrones de su vestido.-

-¿Tenten con vestido?- Me río a carcajada abierta -reza para que no te monte una escena el día de tu boda.- Digo mientras me pongo de pie para que la costurera me tome las medidas.

-No pienso dejar que valla en pantalón vaquero o algo así, es mi boda y no voy a permitir que mi dama de honor valla con cualquier cosa puesta.-

-Este es el diseño de el vestido que elegí ¿que te parece?- Miro el diseño es muy bonito violeta largo hasta los pies, pero no incómodo para andar y de espalda completamente descubierta con un cinturón estrecho de pedrería plateada. -¿Te gusta? El de Tenten es igual pero en rojo.- Asiento con la cabeza, pues lo considero precioso.

La costurera termina de tomarme las medidas nos vamos no sin antes despedirnos caminamos rumbo al la siguiente parada, llegamos hasta el salón de fiestas, donde elegimos los centros de mesa manteles y también hablamos con el restaurante nada estaba confirmado ya que faltaba el visto bueno de Naruto. Cuando salimos de allí ya estaba oscureciendo, en la entrada de el salón de fiestas esta de pie esperando Naruto.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta Sakura un tanto sorprendida.

-Te estaba esperando no quería que volvieras sola a casa.- Dice el, se le acerca y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios. -Hola Ino.- Me saluda y yo le respondo con el mismo gesto.

-¿Que tal tu día?- Le pregunta ella.

-Agotador, pero el simple hecho de volver a tu lado merece la pena.- Ante este comentario Sakura le besa mas intensamente que antes.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Pregunta él.

-Claro, asi te cuento de camino lo nuevo sobre los preparativos.- Contesta ella. -Ino gracias por acompañarme.- ambos se despiden de mi Sakura se agarra al brazo de Naruto y echan a andar.

Me giro sobre mis talones y empiezo a caminar, voy andando sumergida en mis pensamientos me alegro por Sakura se ve que se aman y que son felices juntos, aunque ella lo negara cuando Naruto volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraya, ya estaba enamorada de el.

Alzo la vista y no muy lejos reconozco una silueta que me es familiar, cuando llegamos a la altura el uno del otro iniciamos una conversación.

-Ino ¿que tal estas?-

-Bueno, ya sabes como estoy respecto a ese tema Choji.-

-¿Has hablado con el?- Me pregunta.

Doy un largo suspiro. -No, no tengo nada que hablar con el.-

-Pero el siente lo mismo Ino.-

-Y tu ¿como lo sabes?-

Choji únicamente guarda silencio, y eso me alarma.

-Choji ¿tu sabias algo que yo no?-

Sigue guardando silencio, esto me empieza a preocupar.-

-¡CHOJI!- Le grito desesperada ante su respuesta muda.

-Vale yo ya sabia desde antes de todo esto lo que pasaba, y sinceramente los dos sois muy cabezones y he tenido que intervenir.-

-Choji...- Digo al borde de mi paciencia. -¿Que has hecho?-

-...He hablado con el.-

-¡Choji!-

-Mira es todo lo que te voy a decir que he hablado con el, ya me lo agraceceras.-

-No... Lo que voy a hacer es echarte una mano al cuello.- Me ignora pasa por mi lado y sigue andando.-

-Hasta otra Ino.- Se despide sin mirar atrás y me deja con la palabra en la boca, mi cabeza es un completo caos y estoy al borde de un colapso cerebral. Retomo mi camino, por que ya es noche cerrada y porque no voy a conseguir nada quedándome de pie en medio de la calle.

-Ino.- Escucho que me llaman, reconozco su voz, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me entra el pánico acelero el paso. Vuelve a repetir mi nombre pero esta vez añade las palabras "espera por favor", no me detengo y sigo a un ritmo mas acelerado, al doblar la esquina puedo ver mi casa, saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón, abro rápidamente la puerta entro y la cierro tras de mi, doy un largo suspiro, por lo menos he logrado llegar hasta casa. Deposito las llaves en el la mesita del recibidor y me dirijo a mi habitación, al encender la luz doy un grito y me sobresalto.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto nerviosa.

El solo me observa con su mirada penetrante, me empiezo a sentir incómoda.

-¡Shikamaru contestame¡

-No, contéstame tú.- Habla poniéndose en pie.

-¿Que?- Digo desconcertada.

-Te llamé varias veces y tu me ignoraste y para colmo aceleraste el paso.-

-No te escuche.- Miento

-Ino, no me mientas.-

-Vale si ¿y que? eso no es excusa para que entres en mi casa.-

-Puede que tengas razón en que no es excusa, pero tampoco tiene justificación tu comportamiento hacia mi.-

-¡Oh! Créeme que si que tiene una razón.-

-Bien.- Alega dando un paso en mi dirección. -Me encantará oírla.-

-No pienso contártela.-

-¿Por que no?- Inquiere

-Porque no, además ¿no esta tu prometida esperándote?- Me cueste decir estas palabras y temo que el lo note.

-No.- Dice secamente. -No hay nadie que me espere.-

-Mira... Todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.- El se mantiene en silencio. -No creo que deba verte ahora mismo.-

-¿Por que no?-

-Porque... yo...-

-¿Tu?-

-Yo estoy saliendo con alguien.-

-Me mira pero algo ha cambiado en sus ojos -¿Quien?-

-Y ¿a ti que te importa?-

-Pues me importa.- Dice acercándose mas a mi, yo voy retrocediendo pero pronto me choco con la pared, maldita pared no debería de estar ahí.

Intento sacar valentía de algún lado. -¿No deberías de ir con Temari?-

-Dime que no me quieres y me iré con ella.- Mi pecho empieza a pesarme.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? he dicho que estoy con alguien, y quiero a esa persona.- El posiciona sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cara.

-Eso no es lo que te he pedido que me digas.-

-Yo... yo no.-

-Si tan segura estas dímelo sin contemplaciones.-

Mis mejillas arden y cuando menos me doy de cuenta noto mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. -Por favor.- Digo en un susurro. -Yo no puedo.-

-Si quieres que me vaya me iré, para siempre.- No, no quiero que se vaya pero no se que hacer en este momento.

-¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto? Te presentas en mi casa cuando hace apenas unas semanas te has comprometido con Temari, y ahora me dices todo esto, si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.- Mi llanto se ha incrementado y me temo que no puedo hacer mucho para pararlo.

-¿Y por que lloras?- Me pregunta.

-¿Que por que lloro? Lloro por tu culpa pedazo de imbécil, ¿porque te presentas a qui y me haces ahora esto? ES QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO, ¿NO VES ACASO QUE TE AMO Y QUE ME DUELE VERTE CON OTRA?- Me llevo una mano a la boca, mierda, mierda, mierda, se lo he dicho ¿y ahora que? dejo caer mis brazos con derrotismo.

-Me vale con eso.- Noto que me toma por la cintura me pega a el y me besa con fervor, el beso dura hasta que necesitamos coger aire, y el me abraza fuertemente contra su pecho, y entonces toda la realidad me golpea como una roca, intento separarme pero el no me lo permite. -Shikamaru déjame ir.-

-No.- Dice en tono posesivo.

-Pero ¿esque no ves que me haces daño? estas comprometido y a mi estar a si sabiendo que eres de otra me duele.-

-He dejado a Temari.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Choji vino a hablar con migo y me contó todo, y fui un estúpido al no ver lo que pasaba.-

-Pero...-

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, te amo a ti ¿tu quieres estar con migo?- Me siento confundida esta mañana no quería tenerle cerca y ahora no le quiero dejar ir.

-Si.- Le beso apasionadamente y pongo mis manos en su nuca, el me sigue el beso, pero lo interrumpe.

-Solo una cosa, no quiero que me vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre.- Asiento, y dejo las conversaciones para dentro de un rato, el desabrocha mi blusa y yo paso mis manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciándole la espalda, para un rato muy largo. Esto tendré que contárselo a Sakura.

Bueno, esta historia es para mi Ino de carne y hueso pero peli-lila, que estas loca y que espero que te guste, a ti y a todos los fans de Shikaino.

Disfrutar Bye.


End file.
